bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Underground, Go! Go! Go!
"Underground, Go! Go! Go!" is the fifth episode, airing on October 30, 2002.http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/bomberman/story.html Synopsis Shout introduces White Bomber the "Special Space Coal" and heats it up on a stove; however, things go bad when White Bomber shoves a bomb inside, causing the whole ramen shop to explode and the space coal to waste. Luckily, thanks to the news, the Jetters travel to Planet Kurodaiya, only to find themselves protecting the unique pick axe from the Hige Hige Bandits. Will the Jetters prevail to protect the pick axe, or will the Hige Hige obtain the one desirable item? Plot At the ramen shop, Shout explains about her special ham that customers come a long way for. She tells White Bomber that it is cooked over special space coal. White Bomber throws a bomb to try and help, but blows up the ramen shop and the space coal. Shout gets mad at White Bomber, but White Bomber gives Shout ham from the store. Shout tastes it and can't tell the taste difference between the ham from the store and the ham she cooks. On the news, a miner named Moguu is looking for help and is rewarding those who do with special space coal. Shout wants to go, but White Bomber refuses; however, Ein calls and makes the Jetters go to Planet Kurodaiya. At a bar, Mujoe talks with the bartender, who he calls Mama. Mujoe talks with her about him being a failure. Mujoe hears from the news that Moguu has a rare pickaxe, and Mujoe targets it. Everyone arrives at the mining planet, and the Jetters see the Hige Hige Bandits. Mujoe calls on his combined Bomberman, Top Bomber. Mujoe commands Top Bomber to dig, but tops aren't meant for digging. So the Hige Hige have to dig on their own while the Jetters drill with the Drill Jetter. Bongo and Gangu find themselves in an open space, but are soon washed away by water. Now, Shout and White Bomber are in the lead, but White Bomber causes delays because he has to go to the bathroom and then gets stuck. The Hige Hige stop to rest and they see Top Bomber coming down on an elevator. The Hige Hige Bandits get mad at Mujoe, and Mujoe promises to make up. They get on the elevator, but Top Bomber comes on and exceeds the weight limit, so he stays behind. White Bomber and Shout come across the elevator and the Hige Hige Bandits. They try to get on, but Shout exceeds the weight limit. The Hige Hige Bandits make fat jokes at her and leave. Later, everyone finally makes it to the mining place underground. The Hige Hige steal the pickax and make more fat jokes about Shout. Mujoe explains that since he is tall, his weight is average. He also says that Shout has no excuse for her weight. This totally sets her off and she commands White Bomber to destroy them. But everyone's underling went to the bathroom. Top Bomber comes down on the elevator and prepares a Top Bomb. The Top Bomb is only top tricks and does not do any damage. Mujoe scolds Top Bomber, so he throws bombs in a rapid fashion, but they still don't do anything. White Bomber prepares a bomb, but Moguu stops him since he just can't live without this place. Top Bomber rams White Bomber, which is pretty much all he can do. White Bomber notices a a mysterious man far away, but the man just walks away. Top Bomber is about to ram White Bomber again, but the water which washed away Gangu and Bongo comes and hits Top Bomber and throws him on the elevator. Shout pushes the button to go up, and White Bomber throws a bomb at the elevator and beats Top Bomber. Shout snatches the pickaxe and wants to continue the weight discussion, but Mujoe tells her that since she destroyed the elevator, she can't prove that she isn't fat. The Hige Hige Bandits run away while making fat jokes, and Shout chases after them but can't catch up. Shout and White Bomber sign up for helping Moguu, but White Bomber is the only one working. White Bomber says that Shout should work to lose weight, and Shout screams that she is not fat. Birdy calls and confirms that Shout is on a diet. At the ramen shop, Shout cooks her special ham and compares the hams she made and the ham from the store. She tastes them and is crushed because they both taste the same. Trivia *While digging, Mujoe discovers an iron life raft; little does he know that it was a unique item from the Iron Age. References Category:Bomberman Jetters Category:Bomberman Jetters Episodes